Vampire Cuffs
by bunnylove28
Summary: After 24 years of marriage, Esme decides it time for a little change in the bedroom. Sort of Companion piece to Romantic Vacation Cullen Style. Better than Summary. mature Content. One Shot.


This is sort of a companion piece to Romantic Vacation Cullen Style. a few readers wanted to know more about the cuffs and where they came from. heres the story. I don't one the characters. only the cuffs ;). hope you like it.

* * *

Esme sat in her bedroom waiting for her husband to come home. He was a doctor, that's how they had met when she was 16 years old, back in 1911. He mended her broken leg. Ten years later after she had lost everything, and tried to take her own life, she was brought to a morge where Carlisle heard her heart beat and changed her. They had been inseparable ever since, Marring in 1921.

That was 24 years ago, and despite the endless passion that they felt for each other, she was afraid that their sex life was getting a little too routine. She had asked Edward to look into something for her, and she was sure he knew why, but he was ever the gentleman about it. There was a knock at the door, she knew it was Edward.

"Come in."

"Hello" he asked trying to ignore her thoughts.

"Did you find anything?" she asked not playing games.

"I did more than that, I've taken the liberty of obtain something for you." He said producing a small bag from behind his back. Esme smiled taking the bag and peering inside.

"Oh thank you, this is exactly what I had in mind." They both laughed at her chose of words.

"You're welcome." He said giving her hug. "Please, never mention this again." He said than excused himself and left the house. He wanted to be nowhere near that house when Esme tried out her new "toy".

About an hour after Edward had left Carlisle arrived at the house, not surprised to find that it was just him and his wife. He made is way to their bedroom and found her curled up on their bed, in a lovely one piece lingerie that had lace one the top and bottom, came to mid thigh, and had a string around the middle. It was the most revealing thing he had ever seen her in while clothed. He dropped the flowers he had been holding trying to surprise her, instead it was him that got the surprise.

"Surprise" she said taking off his jacket. He was still in shock as she led him over to the bed and made him lie down. It was the clicking of the first cuff that caught his attention.

"Darling what are you doing?" he asked, unable to stop her before she slide the second one into place. He pulled at the metal that was tethering him to the frame of his bed. They didn't even budge.

"They won't break, sweetheart. They are made with metal designed to survive a nuclear bomb, dear. But try all you like. The fight makes it worth it. You taught me that" She winked smiling down at her shocked husband. She unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped his shirt sleeves exposing his perfect muscled chest to her touch. He stared up at the beautiful woman who now had complete control over his body. Her slender fingers roamed his chest caressing his chest, causing a moan to erupt from his chest. She smiled and worked her way down to the buckle of his pants sliding them off his legs along with his socks and shoes. He lay completely exposed to him, unable to touch her only be touched.

He moaned as she took his stiff member in her hands and at vampire speed stroked the long hard length of him, filling the room with his moans and grunts of pleasure. He shouted her names as he lost control and flew of the edge in to pure bliss.

By the time he came back to his senses his wife was naked straddling his waist and caressing his chest with kisses, waiting for him, before joining their bodies in the ultimate showing of their love for each other. He was at a loss for words, looking up at her as she slid his rock hard manhood into her soft feminine body. They both moaned at the sensation they had only felt together. She raised herself off of him, so that only the tip of him was still inside and slammed her hips back down on to his he shouted in pleasure, as she threw her head back moaning his name, her pace gradually increased, causing more and more friction until they both exploded in bliss screaming each other's names.

Esme fell panting onto of her restrained husband, listing to the still that filled the air where his heartbeat should have been. He shiffed beneath her, kissing her forehead, as it was the only place he could reach.

"Do you think you could uncuff me now?" he asked completely frustrated by not being able to hold his beloved wife to him as they made love.

"Sure, ill just save these for later. She uncuffed him, ran to hide them and was back in his arms in an instant.

"That was amazing, but what on earth caused you to get those?" he asked pulling her into his arms and holding on tight.

"We've been married for 24 years darling; I thought a little change couldn't hurt. And it's something I've always wanted to try." She added with a shy smile

"think I could borrow them some time?"

"Not a chance, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

Thanks for reading. please review.


End file.
